Please, Remember Me
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: Lelouch's death has caused nothing but grief to Suzaku. But when he hears a crazy story from C.C. about parallel universes, he decides to travel through time and find the chance to express his true feelings to Lelouch. But who says that in this universe Lelouch actually knows who Suzaku is? Nobody. Influenced by Steins;Gate. LelouchxSuzaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this is my first Code Geass fanfiction. And it won't be a one-shot as usually. Still it won't be a big one. 2-3 chapters sounds really good to me. I wanted to write a Code Geass fanfic so badly, that when I got this idea I was really, really happy! Well, my story has apparent influences from Steins;Gate for eveyone who has seen it. But still all the characters used are from Code Geass, so that is why it's not in the crossover section. So here you go with chapter 1. Hope you guys like it.~**_

_**Rating: T at the moment, will probably change in next chapters.**_

_**Pairing:LelouchxSuzaku**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Code Geass nor Steins;Gate. All the rights belong to their original creators, who apparantly are geniouses. **_

**Chapter 1.**

His worst enemy, his best friend and the person he was in love with was one and the same. Lelouch Lamperouge. He kept thinking that this did not matter anymore since that person is already dead. Killed by his own hands. Even though, he was requested to do so, Suzaku could not feel anything but remorse. And he hated it. Living in world without Lelouch, pretending to be a hero. The person who saved the world from the worst tyrant of all. Because, Lelouch Vi Britannia was nothing but a tyrant to them- to the world. If only they knew the truth behind Lelouch's tyrant mask. If only they knew about his selflessness. He wanted the world to know. He wanted Lelouch back in his life. He wanted so many things that were impossible. So damn impossible.

'_Lelouch, I love you.'_

Today, was nothing but a typical day for Suzaku. Working the whole day to protect princess Nunnally vi Britannia, Lelouch's dear little sister. Lelouch had loved his precious little sister more than anything in the world. He wanted to create a peaceful world just for her. Little did he know that only living with him was more than just enough for her. And that made Suzaku sad. Knowing that he could have lived, never becoming Zero. Never having to create the Black Rebellion. He missed him so much. Being the new Zero, the hero who saved the world was nothing but a sick burden to him. Yes, nothing but a burden.

'_Lelouch why? Why did you do that when I loved you?'_

"Suzaku have you ever heard about John Titor?" C.C. had asked Suzaku out of the blue. "John, what?" "So you haven't heard about him." Suzaku nodded. "Well let me explain you. He had travelled from 2036 to 1975 to get a computer who could read two computer languages APL and BASIC, the well known computer IBM 5100. When he succeeded he made a stop in 2000, creating a website expressing his view on time travelling and parallel universes. He said that there are millions of parallel universes each one of them having their own past. This basically means that you can be dead in one world, but still alive in another one." Suzaku was sitting on a chair next to C.C. not believing his ears. He laughed. "And you seriously believe all these freaking stupid theories?" C.C. nodded. "Since I can easily use my code to jump from one possible universe to another." She smiled softly, while Suzaku's body froze. If what C.C. says it's true then, he can go to a universe where Lelouch is alive. Then he will finally get the chance to tell him how much he loves him. That he always loved him. So, he won't have to actually kill him. "C.C...Help me meet Lelouch again."

C.C. gave Suzaku a smile and stood up. "I have to warn you. You can never be sure about the past in this other universe. Everything might be completely different. Even Lelouch might be different." Suzaku smiled. "If it means that he will still be alive I am willing to risk it. Afterall, there are things that I want to discuss with him. There are things I need to tell him. So, C.C. please help me." She gave him a nod and started moving. "Then follow me, Kururugi Suzaku."

'_See, Lelouch. I am coming to meet you again.'_

"So, C.C. what do I have to do?", he asked her impatiently. "Nothing. Just stay where you are right now and do not move." He did as he was told. Suddently, he felt a cold breeze going through his spine. C.C.'s hair started flowing in the air, making the code on her forehead noticable. The cold air was suddently replaced by the feeling of electricity running through his skin, making him feel dizzy. His mind and vision went blurry. His eyes closed tightly, when he felt the final hit pierce his body. Then the feeling left his body. He opened his eyes, but instead of seeing the underground basement and C.C. in front of him, he realised that he was standing in one of the main corridors at Ashford Academy.

'_So the crazy witch was right. He really was in a different universe.' _

A smile started forming against his lips. He started walking, happy to be able to see Lelouch again. He wanted to see him so badly. So freaking badly. "Hey, Kururugi, you are late. Again.", he realised that the one talking to him was Milly, the student body's president. "I am sorry president, but I had some things to do before coming here." "Save up your excuses Kururugi and hurry up to class." He nodded and started running. _'So, in this universe Milly hasn't graduated yet. Or maybe she is going to graduate soon. I so need to get used to this world, which seems fairly more peaceful.' _

"Sensei, sorry for being late.", Suzaku exclaimed trying to find his seat. He looked desperately around the classroom, trying to find Lelouch, but he wasn't there.

'_Where are you Lelouch? Please don't tell me you are dead even in this universe. Please.'_

The lesson was boring as usual. He never understood the purposes of school. Maybe, it existed only to have something to occupy you with, until you are able to live in the outside world, away from the safe and familiar grounds of your school. When, the lesson ended he saw Kallen approaching him. "Hey, Kallen do you know where Lelouch is?" She looked at him confused. "Who is Lelouch?" Suzaku froze, forcing a laugh, trying to convince himself that Kallen was joking. "Oh, come on Kallen. Stop messing with me. I am talkng about Lelouch Lamperouge, our friend." Kallen seemed still confused, but her face relaxed. "Oh, you mean Lamperouge from the 2-3 class. I did not know you were friends with this guy, Kururugi."

'_What is going on? Kallen why are you saying those things. Please, someone tell me this is a messed up joke. Please.'_

"I am going to go, Kallen. Thank you." He stood up and went to 2-3 classroom. And then he saw him. His well-built body. His semi-long, beautiful black hair. His compelling violet eyes. Oh, god his eyes. He always loved them. He run up to him and hugged him friendly. But Lelouch did not hug him back. Instead he jerked him away. "Lelouch, why are pushing me away? Aren't you happy to see me?" Lelouch, stood there utterly frozen. "What the hell are you talking about? And who are you?" And with those four last words, which escaped Lelouch's lips he froze.

_**To be continued.~**_

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I cannot promise anything, but I am going to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review. Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here you go guys. Chapter 2 is finished and as promised, it's out pretty quickly. As I am not a fan of fics, where the writers need weeks to upload a new chapter, I do not want to do the same to you guys.~! I want to thank anyone who followed my story. Still, I would like some reviews too.~! Okay enough with me and my non-sense. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor Steins;Gate. All rights belong to their rightful owners, whom I love for giving us these 2 masterpieces.**_

"_Lelouch, why are pushing me away? Aren't you happy to see me?" Lelouch, stood there utterly frozen. "What the hell are you talking about? And who are you?" And with those four last words, which escaped Lelouch's lips, he froze._

**Chapter 2.**

"Ehh, Lelouch? You don't know me? I am Suzaku Kururugi. Your best friend." Lelouch had a still cold expression on his face pretty much showing that he did not know Suzaku. Not in this universe at least. "No, I do not know any Kururugi Suzaku and neither do I want to know one." Lelouch stood up and exited the room, leaving Suzaku standing in the middle of the classroom, utterly frozen and shattered. Most definately shattered.

'_Lelouch, why? I love you. I love you. I love you. But why? Please, tell me why you'd forgotten me."_

Even though he could not understand Lelouch's ignorance, he should have known better. C.C. had warned him. She had told him that the Lelouch of this world, might be completely different from the Lelouch he knew. The Lelouch he loved. When he finally was able to move, he exited the classroom and started walking until a pair of arms, wrapped around his waist stopped him. He turned around only to see Nunnally. Nunnally? _'Wait, isn't she supposed to be blind and unable to walk? Maybe not in this universe.'_

"Hello, Nunnally. How are you doing?", he asked her faking a smile. "I am fine, Suzaku-kun. I see you met my brother. Do not mind him, he is a bit cold and introverted, but he is really kind when you get to know him.", she smiled brightly, still hugging Suzaku. "Milly told me that you were late again, Suzaku-kun. Why? Is there anything bothering you?"

He chuckled trying to sound natural, not wanting to show her his devastation. "No, nothing actually. I may just have developed a passion for sleeping. That is all." "Yokatta*. You know I was really worried about you." He hugged her. "Never worry about me Nunnally. Promise?" Her face brightened. "Promise."

'_Why is it so hard to be like that with Lelouch? Ne, Lelouch please promise me that you will remember me.'_

He was back in his room, laying on his bed, crying, when he heard a voice behind him. "Things aren't going as planned, huh?" C.C.? He turned around only to see C.C. sitting on hin desk, her hair flowing in the air from the cold wind coming through his wide open window. "Are you here to mock me, witch?", he asked her, his voice cold as ice. "Do not talk to me like that. Afterall, I made your wish come true. Lelouch is well and alive, isn't he?" Suzaku left out a deep sigh and looked at her. "Yes, he is. But he is not Lelouch. He is just someone looking like him. The real Lelouch might be cold sometimes but he is a truly warm person, when he is with people he loves and cares about." C.C. chuckled. "And who told you he is not like that anymore? He just does not know you. So he is cold, when around you. That's reality, Kururugi. You took the risk. You went to a completely different universe. Everything is different. Haven't you yet noticed?"

She was right. Everything was peaceful. Nobody talked about the fights between Japan and Britannia. "Yeah, everything is more peaceful. Like there is no war going on." C.C. chuckled again. "Nipon and Britannia had managed to live together in harmony in this universe. There are no Black Knights nor a rebellion against Britannia. So, everything is peaceful. And because there was no war, you never got to meet Lelouch."

'_So, this is what happened in this world. Everything sounds so nice. But why do I wish there had been a war instead of peace?'_

"But, Nunnally knows who I am. It looks as if we are good friends in this universe." C.C. looked at him and replied. "Maybe you met her at school and became friends with her. But do not ask me all these questions about this particular world. It's not like I know everything about it. You look like you need some company though. And help. Lots of help, Kururugi. But I cannot stay in this world forever. Try to meet this new Lelouch, become friends with him and get him to remember you. You know every person has deep inside their hearts memories of their other selves from the other world lines. Maybe, if you try hard, he might remember his time with you." And then she added whispering. "And love you like he used to." Suzaku's slightly closed eyes opened at the instant moment he heard these words. But C.C. had already disappeared.

'_Lelouch, did you really love me? Is that crazy witch right? Please tell me she is, Lelouch.'_

He hadn't been able to sleep properly. Who is he kidding? He hadn't been able to sleep at all. After his conversation with C.C. he always kept repeating her last words in his head. Did, Lelouch really love him? He involtutary stood up, trying to get ready for school, but his movements were slow as if he was a zombie. Knowing that Lelouch had been in love with him made everything so much harder for him. This "new" Lelouch, did not want to have anything to do with him. He had made himself more than clear. _'I do not know any Kururugi Suzaku and nor do I want to know one.' 'Why the hell is everything so damn hard?'_

He had managed to get to his classroom fairly quickly. Maybe it was due to his lack of sleep. Or better his non-existant sleep as he had managed to close his eyes for only twenty minutes, only to be woken up, by the reminescense of Lelouch's smiling face. He found his seat and sat down, crushing his head on the desk's surface, closing his eyes, while sighing deeply. That was until he heard a pair of footsteps coming to his direction. He opened his eyes, only to see Lelouch in front of him. _'What is he doing here? Isn't he a 2-3 class student?' _

"What are you doing here so early, Kururugi?", Lelouch asked him, with a still cold tone in his voice. "Well, I couldn't sleep. So, I came here a bit earlier. I thought it would be better. My room was depressing me. It reminds me of some things that I'd rather forget." Suzaku was referring to his fun times with Lelouch there. Talking about school projects, the student's body council. They used to sit there, while laughing each time Arthur would come, only to bite him. "Are you missing someone right now?", Lelouch asked him, seeming to have softened a bit. His cold mask was slowly vanishing from his sweet, bewitching face. "Yes, I do.", Suzaku replied, whispering. "You know what, you do not seem like a bad guy Kururugi. So, I am sorry for yesterday's rudeness. You just surprised me. If I am guessing right, I am reminding you of this person you seem to be missing. You know I am jealous of this person. Having someone loving them so much."

'_If only you knew, Lelouch. If only you knew.'_

_**To be continued.~**_

_***Yokatta= Basically means "Thank god" or "I am glad", showing mostly relief.**_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. Maybe not tomorrow. But I will try Tuesday. Please review. Xx **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter three~! And thank you ravissa for your kind reviews~ There will be some sexy time, but probably not a lemon in the next chapter. Still this story is taking me more than I thought it would. X) Also, I want to thank my new followers.~ Thank you so much! So, this chapter will be a little bit more comedic but still with some dark edges at parts~ So I hope you will enjoy chapter 3.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor Steins;Gate. All rights go to their rightful owners!**_

"_You know what, you do not seem like a bad guy Kururugi. So, I am sorry for yesterday's rudeness. You just surprised me. If I am guessing right, I am reminding you of this person you seem to be missing. You know I am jealous of this person. Having someone loving them so much." _

'_If only you knew, Lelouch. If only you knew.'_

**Chapter 3.**

"Jealous, huh?", Suzaku asked with a slight smirk on his face. Lelouch looked down at his feet, his face slightly changing to something more depressed? "I am sorry, I did not want to be rude.", Suzaku mumbled under his breath, ashamed of what he had just said. He remembered that in the other universe too, Lelouch, did not have what you could call the perfect family, a dead mother and a father, whom he hated with all his heart, so maybe things weren't that different in this other universe too. Maybe things were like that in every possible universe. Lelouch looked at Suzaku. "Do not worry, I am fine it's just I never experienced love. Nobody actually loved me, not even my parents." So, unfortunately looks like his mother in this universe was just like his vicious father.

'_I am so sorry, Lelouch. You still have to go through all that pain. I am sorry.'_

Suzaku stood up and hugged Lelouch trying to comfort him, only to realise how much he had missed his smell. It wasn't anything extaordinary, but it was Lelouch and he loved it. Lelouch's eyes widened from surprise but this time he did not push Suzaku away. Even though, he had just met this guy, he started to think that he seems awfuly familiar. But probably his head was playing tricks with him. They just stayed like that until they heard footsteps, noises and laughs coming from the hallway. They parted, both slightly blushing and then Lelouch, waving goodbye left Suzaku's classroom.

'_This seems like a good start. I am going to help you remember me Lelouch. Do not worry. You will remember me.'_

His mind was stuck on Lelouch. About how he had finally been able to have a somewhat proper conversation, with him in this universe. And there was his smile and scent, which he loved. He loved every bit of his mere existance. "-zaku-kun, I am asking you a question." Suzaku yelped and jumped of his seat. "What, where, when?" The whole class started laughing, with Suzaku's speechless, comedic reaction. "Mr. Kururugi, stop yelling, sit down and tell me the value of x in this equation." Suzaku blushed hard and sat down. He glanced at the equation for a period of time, when the teacher sighed in disappointment. "No, need to overwork yourself Suzaku-kun. Anyone else?"

The painful, seemingly never-ending day finally reached an end and Suzaku was ready to go back to his room to relax a bit. He was so mentaly tired that his mind was something more than just blunt. Maybe, it was the lack of sleep caused by last night. Finally, at the warmth of his room full of memories with Lelouch he sat on his bed ready to open his book. "What do we have here, Kururugi? You seem quite better. Are things between you and Lelouch getting better?" What the heck is C.C. doing here again? Didn't she say that she cannot be here all the time? "What do you want again C.C.?", he asked her, his voice obviously cold, with no emotion. "That hurts, Kururugi. You know I do all these things for you and what to I get? A grumpy you, complaining about everything. And might I also add that there is no pizza and me as kind as I am never asked you to order one." Suzaku shot her a death glare, but she did not seem to mind. She was C.C. afterall, so why would she mind? "Well, do we have any improvements with your relationship with Lelouch?" Suzaku was still a bit annoyed but still answered her. "Yes, we talked for a bit and things seem to go fine. But I want him to remember me so badly, C.C. So badly. He was my best friend and even though he was Zero and did all the things he did, I couldn't help myself from falling for him.", he left out a deep sigh and continued "Why am I even telling you this stuff?" A tear slipped from his eye, showing C.C. his still wounded soul and heart. "But things are going better between you too, you said that yourself Kururugi."

'_She is right, but still he does not remember me. Please, remember me, Lelouch.'_

"They may be true C.C., they may be true." He slightly closed his eyes, hugging his body. When he opened them, C.C. had again disappeared. That witch.. She was just so weird and always has a mysterious aura around her. But she is a witch afterall. He couldn't expect anything else or less from someone like her. His thoughts were interupted when he heard a knock at his door. He stood up involuntary and opened the door. A gasp escaped his lips when he realised who it was. _**Lelouch? **_"Hey, sorry for disturbing you. May I come in?" Suzaku smiled and nodded. "So, is there anything wrong?" Lelouch sat on a nearby chair and sighed. "I kept thinking about the person you told me you were missing. I wanted to know more things about this person, since it seems to make you really sad and depressed." Suzaku chuckled bitterly. "Why do you care to know? It's not like you know me or care about me." Lelouch's face hardened. "Nunnally was worried about you and asked me to come and ask you about what's bothering you. But if you have to be a jerk about it then I should probably leave."

'_Why did I react like that. I am sorry, Lelouch.'_

Lelouch stood up, but Suzaku stopped him by pushing him against the wall. "Don't leave so soon." His voice was like a whisper, like a little boy's about to cry. "It's that it's a very delicate subject for me.", he continued still having his body close to Lelouch's, which stiffened against his own. Understanding the boy's discomfort he let his body go, no matter how much he wanted to keep being close to him, feeling his steady heartbeat against his chest. "I am sorry for causing any discomfort, Lelouch", he mumbled. "Everything is fine, I am sorry for asking you so personal questions, which actually seem to bother you. And it's not like we are best friends or something. So, it was a stupid move to ask you about it." He turned his body ready to leave the room. Things were already too tensed for both of them. "It's better to leave you alone for a bit. I hope you find this person soon, Suzaku." And with this last words, which escaped Lelouch's lips, the door opened and closed in an instant moment, leaving Suzaku alone with his thoughts.

'_What can I do to make you remember me Lelouch? What should I do? It's too much having you so close to me and not be able to hold you tight. Mere and pure torture.'_

With that he felt his body slowly collapsing onto the floor and with any left power in his body, he managed to reach his bed, succumbing into a dreamless sleep.

_**To be continued.~**_

_**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It had some more interaction between Suzaku and Lelouch as you could tell. More intense moments are to come in the next chapter, which also probably be the last.~ Please review. Xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**First of all, I am truly sorry for my late update. But, I had to do many things this past week and everything was really chaotic. Having finished with my Ancient Greek lessons, I can finally say that I am free to enjoy the rest of my summer holidays. Now back to the point. This is going to be the last chapter of the story "Please, Remember Me" and I really hope that you enjoy it. I decided against a lemon. But if it gets requested, I might actually contemplate about making one as new one-shot. ~ **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor Steins;Gate. Everything belongs to their rightful owners, who I want to congratulate and thank for those two masterpieces.~**_

'_What can I do to make you remember me Lelouch? What should I do? It's too much having you so close to me and not be able to hold you tight. Mere and pure torture.'_

_With that he felt his body slowly collapsing onto the floor and with any left power in his body, he managed to reach his bed, succumbing into a dreamless sleep. _

**Chapter 4. (Final Chapter)**

* * *

"Look, I know you are upset about something, but please do me the favour and stand up. You have to attend some lessons. You know it's not weekend already." C.C. was standing right in front of Suzaku's sleeping figure, who did not make any possible movements to show her that he was actually woken up. And the truth was that he wasn't. "God, Kururugi, wake up. It's not like I will be here for too much time. I have jobs to do in our other universe. _**Remember?**_ The one you came from.", she started shacking his body brutally, when his eyes shock open. When he realised that C.C. was standing right in front of him, he started screaming. "What the hell are you doing here C.C.? This surprise visits from you aren't funny any more." C.C. left out a sigh. "You know, if I weren't here you would still be sleeping, when you should have been in your classroom."

He looked at his watch realising that the crazy witch standing right in front of him was right. He indeed was already late for school. "Okay, now that I am woken up, do you mind leaving me alone and let me get prepared for school. I need some privacy, you know." C.C. chuckled ironically and looked at Suzaku with a sadistic grin on her face. "Hai, hai, if your majesty needs his privacy, then I cannot do much about it", she mocked him and in an instant she jumped from the open window next to her and disappeared. Even though C.C. was the one who had helped him get to this parallel universe, he found her ability to always be present quite disturbing.

Having put on the first clothes he saw in front of him, he left his room in a hurry. As he is one of the best athletes at Ashford Academy, he knew that he would manage to get to class, fairly quickly avoiding an additional absense from his attendance record. And he surely had many of those. He would have managed to get to class on time, if he hadn't crushed on a person in the final corridor, which led to his classroom. "Oh, god. I am sorry, I was in a hurry and-", his lips stopped moving when he realised, who the other person was. Lelouch was just right under him, his beautiful black-purple hair falling on the soft skin of his face.

'_You are so beautiful Lelouch. Everything about you. Every last bit completing your compelling personality.'_

"Skip class with me", Lelouch voice came out as a soft whisper. "Huh? Are you in your right mind, Lelouch? We cannot just skip class!" Okay, now he sounded more than hysterical. "Oh, you are no fun, Kururugi. Seriously, if you want to release yesterday's tension, then just skip class with me. Get to know me better. I don't want us to stay like that forever, because of such an unfortunate event." Suzaku stayed there looking at him awe-struck. The way Lelouch spoke right know, reminded him of himself. This Lelouch was different. More relaxed and cheerful. Less stressed and held-back. He showed more emotion. He was more open. A laugh escaped his lips and nodded. "Okay, just this time, Lelouch. Just this time." A bewitching smile grew on Lelouch's face. "Now, I think you can move, Kururugi. You are crushing me." Suzaku blushed and stood up. " I am really sorry."

'_This was so embarassing. But what is Lelouch thinking? Why would he ask him to skip class with him? Things are so freaking weird right now.'_

"Let's go to the roof top. It has a beautiful view and nobody is going to see us. And I am sure you do not want to get caught skiping class. Right, Suzaku?" He slowly nodded and followed Lelouch's lead. They slowly crossed the stairs and opened the door as silently as possible. It creaked causing them to feel this creepy feeling as if they were in a haunted, abandoned house. But it did not cause anything worse than a bad shiver. When the door was finally open they found an old bench. "So is there anything specific that you want to talk about, Lelouch?" It seemed as if Lelouch was ashamed of what he was about to say. " I know that this is the reason you got angry yesterday, but I really want to know about this person. The person that is so lucky to have someone like you love them."

'_Again. Again you touch this delicate subject Lelouch. But if I do not say anything, nothing will change. Nothing." _

"I am going to tell you, but promise me you will believe me. Promise you won't think that I am a weird creep." Lelouch nodded and smiled. " I won't. I promise." "Then good. Have you ever heard of John Titor, Lelouch?" It looked as if Lelouch was already a bit confused. "No."

"Well, then let me expain you. John Titor was a time traveler, said to come from 2036. He had travelled through time and went to 1975 to get the well-known computer IBM 5100, which could read and translate the two basic computer languages. APL and BASIC. Well, after that he made a stop at 2000, where he created a website, from which he shared his opinions about time travelling, parallel universes and world lines. His basic idea, was that there are thousands of parallel universes, each one of them having their own history, past, present and future. Each one is unique and none of them can be the same." Lelouch looked at him with a serious tone on his face and rather anticipating facial expresions.

"I come from another universe, Lelouch. From the universe I come from we were best friends. Nipon and Britannia were still in war. You were Zero, the leader of the Black Knights, the one who created the Black Rebellion. I was a Honoury Britannian, one of their best fighters. While being best friends in real life, as Zero and the comandor of Lancelot we were rivals and enemies. After some point, and more specifically after your fathers death, you got the idea of Zero Requiem, in which, you became the 99th emperor, who ruled the country through the means of tyranny. And that was your plan to make everyone hate you and make me the hero of the world. You gave your Zero mask and costume and ordered me to kill you. You thought that this could bring unity to Britannia and Nipon and it actually did. I forgot about the geass, a power given to you by C.C. a witch, who helped you go through and accomplish all of your plans. With the geass you could make everyone follow your orders, but only for one time on each person. When you used the geass on me you had told me to live on. And this hunted me, because after killing you, being Zero, the hero who saved the world, was nothing but a burden to me. And every time I tried to kill myself, your greass would take effect and I would always live."

Suzaku took a deep breath after realising he had reached the most crucial point and continued. "C.C. was the one who told me about parallel universes. And she was the one who sent me to this universe, because I wanted so badly to see you again. You not being there with me was mere and pure torture. I hated it. But when I came here I found out that you did not know me. You ignored my existance and I was devastated"

Lelouch took the initial and asked him. "If I say I believe you, then you have to answer me this question. Why did you feel so devastated when you realised I did not know you? Why would you sacrifice your life in the other universe, just to see me again?"

Suzaku took a deep breath and leaned closer to Lelouch's face. "Because I wanted to do this" And with that he closed any possible distance between them and crushed his lips on Lelouch's soft ones. A shock run through Lelouch's body and his eyes shot open, but as he felt Suzaku's tongue begging for entrance he closed his eyes and parted his lips. Suzaku's tongue was tasting every inch of Lelouch's mouth, every part of it, every single fibre. And it felt great. As Lelouch started kissing back, memories of his other life started crushing his head, making him want to explode, but he kept kissing Suzaku as he remembered his love for him. Their bodies were now pushed together and Suzaku started kissing Lelouch's neck. Licking and biting leaving behind some love marks. A moan escaped Lelouch's lips, before Suzaku silenced him with one last, soft kiss.

They were both left breathless, but Lelouch wanted to tell him these words now that he remembered. "Even if I order you to kill me, do not ever do that again. Even if i beg you on my knees, do never succumb to my wishes. I want to be forever with you and only you. I was in love with you in the other universe and I managed to fall in love with you in this one too. So never leave me."

A small tear sliped from Suzaku's eye as he hugged Lelouch's frail figure. "I am never, ever letting go of you again. Never. I loved you then, I love you now. Forever and always."

And back at the corner behind the shadows, a smile grew on C.C.'s lips.

_**The End. Xx.**_

_**Guys, I hoped you enjoyed this small story of mine. I know I really enjoyed writing it.~ Please review.~!**_


End file.
